


Nothing Is Like It

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [13]
Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian-Will-The green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_Nothing, not even summer, is like spring in Sherwood._

_When white melts before the force of stunning green, life pushing out cold._


End file.
